Courtney Hotel
by BloodyCourse
Summary: I havent been living the dream, but somehow this place seems like heaven. Could this be my future or my death just waiting to happen? DantexOC. Sorry bad summary, going to change it soon.


**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Were here," I heard my grandfather say. I opened my eyes to see a big concrete wall. "It's just a visit," I whispered to myself as I gazed at this building that would be my home for the rest of the vacation. "Time to go, Kido," Gramps whispered with a sincere smile. I knew he was trying to calm my nerves.

I nodded at him and climbed out grabbing my belongings. "Got everything?" Gramps asked. I could see he didn't like leaving me in my father's hands. My father didn't care much for the last 17 years of my life, so why start now? Did he have a near death experience that made him realize the wrongs he did?

Gramps and I started up the stairs up, when I heard him groan. "The knees again, Gramps?" I asked stopping to look at him. He was old and was in dieing need of being taken care of by a professional. I would like to believe that I was a professional, but that would be a lie. I could barely cook as it was.

"Gramps, go visit aunt Rose for a while till I get back." I begged.

"No dear, I'll be fine. Its just for a few weeks, no need to get worked up." He smiled, but I didn't believe it. I was there the days he couldn't raise himself out of bed. I knew the pain he's going through just to walk.

"Go home Gramps, I'll walk myself." I smiled kindly and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at my face with concern all over it.

"It's really ok," I said and gestured for him to go.

"Bye Kido," He similed and walked down to his car.

"Gramps!" I yelled and ran up to him. I kissed him gently on his right cheek.

"Bye," I whispered and dashed up the stairs. I didn't even give myself time to look at him. It would just make things harder to say good-bye. I could imagine his old wrinkled face as he tried to hide the tears behind it. He was a rather strong looking man, but the last few months has been hard on him. We had three knee operations in the last year. The doctor said if we took a chance on another, his heart could fail. I stared as he got into his car and drove off. I do love him dearly; I hope he'll be fine alone. I turned my back to his car that was speeding away and saw the name of the hotel, carved with gold onto the wall; Courtney Hotel. I hope I'll make it through this visit.

* * *

><p>The lobby was in excellent condition. Marble flooring, beautiful furniture scattered across places for decoration and a big counter that was decorated with bold golden leaves and flowers. "Wow," I whispered. This place was amazing! I have never been in a place like this. The grandest place I have been in was the saloon back in Grahamstown, and trust me the saloon wasn't that great.<p>

"Isn't it?" I heard a person ask. I looked up into an elderly man's face. He had kind dark brown eyes and a sincere smile. Little patches of grey started showing at his sides. He was dressed in formal tire. I saw a name tag on his jacket. It read William Fortingham. Not a common name for someone who lives in New York.

"Yes very much," I replied.

"Dominick's daughter I presume."

"You presume right."

"This way," He gestured at the elevator.

I climbed in and waited for the old man. He was a lot slower then me and took his time to get to the elevator. He entered and pressed a button, which I could not see. As I was staring about, I felt myself worry even more about Gramps. He needed care urgently. I did make sure I left al his medicine where he could see it and left a note to say how much he should take. I hope he remembers to take out the bills from the mailbox and see if that 'darn' letter came. The insurance is really taking its time with us.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a bell rang and the doors opened into a spacious apartment.

"Here we are, enjoy your stay," The man greeted and stepped back into the elevator.

"Thank you," I said and waved. The man waved back before the doors closed. The room was truly magnificent. Everything was white and touches of gold were found here and there. A big sofa stood in the middle of the floor with a small red cushion. I walked over and picked it up. I looked across the patterns and recognized that it was mine. It was the cushion mother sowed for me when I was a baby; I even have pictures of it.

"I have been dieing to get rid of that thing for years and each time your father brings it back," A female voice said. I looked up at a beautiful woman. She was a woman that could get any man she ever wanted. I bet when people look at her they label her as strong and independent. She had long blonde hair that stopped just above her waist and had the most appealing green eyes I have ever seen. I noticed the dress she was wearing; a short red cocktail dress that made her long legs seem even longer. Hey wait, did she just say she wanted to get rid of this?

"You must be Naomi," The lady said stopping in front of me, "How nice to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," I said giving a big fake smile, "But I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Its Michelle," She said and smiled, "Let me show you to your room."

I followed her into a long hallway filled with flowers and very expensive vases that caught anyone's eye. I wonder if the maids steal a lot from this place. "I hope you like the colour," She said opening the door for me.

My mouth dropped open when I saw the room. The walls were painted a dark shade of hot pink, while the bedding was a pale white with patterns in pink sowed onto it. The bed must have been a king size when I walked in to inspect the rest of the room. It seemed like a dream. Never in my puny life would I have gotten a chance to sleep in a room or a bed like _this_. Gramp's house was almost the size of this room!

"It's perfect," I stated I tried to act like I really was pleased, but I was still pissed at the cushion statement.

"I knew you'll like it," Michelle said, "It's almost dinner. You should get dressed."

"Will this do?" I asked gesturing towards my jeans and tank top. Michelle gave me a look over and smirked, "That's why I did some shopping before you came, your a size six?" she walked open to a large wooden door.

I nodded politely and walked over to her. She opened the closet, to show a whole room that was connected to my room. And the thing that blew my mind most, it was filled with clothes, shoes and jewellery! I gushed over the clothes as I looked them over.

"This must have cost a bunch," I said as I held onto a short cream dress.

"Nothing, but the best for Dominick's daughter," She smiled, "That dress would do just fine. I'll wait for you outside."

Michelle exited the room in an instant. I looked at the dress and walked over to the shoes. What would fit with this? I picked up a pair of white of stilettos and got out of my old clothes. I wasn't really one for fashion trends, but I knew at least when colours matched. My clothes seemed like old rags next to these clothes as I examined myself in the full length mirror. I look like a copy of Jennifer Aniston, except with brown hair.

"It's really pretty," I said to myself, "But I'm not going to let him buy my love through Gucci and Chanel." I frowned at myself for being so excited when I saw how the closet looked. He's still evil and he didn't even care when I was put into foster care, so why pretend to be happy? I sighed remembering Grandfather's health. He needs me. He isn't in any condition to stay alone. Why did he even agree for my father to look after me for the vacation?

I walked out the room, giving my wardrobe another look over. Why so many clothes? It wasnt like I was going to stay for weeks. I grabbed my phone looking for any texts.

"Naomi, you done?" I heard Michelle ask behind the door.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," I said and placed my phone under the pillow. I hurried to the door and opened it to see Michelle leaning against the wall.

"Looking scrumptious," Michelle said and started down the hall. I felt nervous for a second and nearly stumbled in my shoes. She looked at me as if I was a piece of meat for a second there, But that could just be my imagination. I almost stumbled again, but caught myself just in time. This wasn't my normal clothing. I wore jeans and t-shirts with sneaker. Yes, sneakers not twelve inch stilettos! I composed myself and hurried after Michelle. I hope I don't embarrass myself and fall onto my face. I wanted my father to know I was raised in the best house as possible. I smiled imagining his face when he realise what a pathetic father he was.

We stepped into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. I peeked a few times at the woman that stood next to me; Michelle. Is she working for my father or is she going out with him? If she did go out with my father, she should really have her brain examined. He isn't worth the time to have a female partner. Just look at the way he abandoned my mother. That's more then enough reason for any lady to look away or run for cover. I wonder if he also hits Michelle. I examined her shoulders and the parts of her back that I could see. No scars or bruises from the looks of it.

The bell from the elevator rang and the doors opened. The lobby was filled with beautiful people. Everyone as perfectly dressed as the next cover model of Vogue. Michelle walked at ease through the people, smiling and greeting them quickly before giving them a warm smile. She even made time for quick talk switching through the groups of people. I struggled following her and soon I stood alone between the chaoses of beautiful people.

My eyes darted around the room searching for the lady in red. No no, I really didn't need this now. I wanted to show my father I was capable of looking at myself and now? Well now I'm lost in a lobby at a fabulous hotel. How smooth can I get? I walked past some of the people and stopped when I realised I could see nothing but tall men in tuxedos.

"Sorry Sir, but do you know where the lady in red is? Her name is Michelle." I asked politely at the gentleman that stood next to me. He was a dashing looking fellow, but old enough to be my father.

"You must be talking about Dominick's wife. She is at the bar over there." He answered and pointed to his left.

"Thank you so much," I said and flashed him a quick smile. He winked at me and continued to sip on his drink. Dominick's wife? Are they already married.

I walked down the hordes of people in the direction he pointed me, having a usual 'excuse me' and 'sorry' as I nearly stepped on everyone's toes except the floor. Soon I came to a halt in front of a mysterious man with a red jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>New story, hope you guys like it. R&amp;R please. No flames or Harsh Critism. If you grew up in a good family you'll know its not polite to say mean things about people. If you can't say anything good keep your mouth shut. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Lots of love, BloodyCourse =)**


End file.
